


Jealous

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bar, Cold, F/M, Food, Jealous, dance, date, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Jealous

A peal of laughter escaped as Sonny’s partner, Steve spun you around then dipped you to the ground, almost dropping you. The two of you stumbled back to the table laughing, holding one another up.

“Ya got yourself a good one here Sonny. Take care of her or I’ll swoop in a snatch her right up.” Steve joked and slapped Sonny’s back. He slung his arm around your shoulders.

Your laughter stopped when you caught the look on Sonny’s face. “Is that right?” His eyes narrowed and the two of you.

Steve laughed then walked away to a table of women across the bar. Sonny watched his retreat. He took a sip of his beer, then switched his gaze to you. “I’m gonna go.” He threw down a few ones as he stood and slipped on his coat.

“What you’re going to leave me here to fend for myself?” You said with a dry laugh and reached out for his arm.

“Steve can get ya home.” He shrugged from your grasp and made his way to the exit.

Grabbing your coat, you followed Sonny out into the cold night. “Carisi, what the hell is your problem?”

He didn’t answer, didn’t even slow his stride. He stopped suddenly. “My problem is you dancin’ with Steve. Doin’ shots with Steve. And the way he looked at you.” He ran his fingers through his hair

“You-you’re jealous? Of Steve?” This time when you reached out to touch him, he didn’t pull away. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty smitten with you Sonny.” You emphasized your point by poking your finger in his chest.

He looked down at you. His face softened and he pulled you to his chest. “I’m sorry doll. It’s just I really, really like, well more than like you. And in the past girls have chosen him over me. And I guess I just-”

You pulled back slightly to look up at him. “First of all, I’m a woman, not a girl. So I know when I’ve found a good man. You’re quite the catch. You are the be all, end all Sonny Carisi.”

Sonny’s face broke into a huge grin. He leaned down placing his cold lips to yours. “I love you, Y/N. I love you.”

You’re breath caught and years pricked your eyes. “I love you too, Sonny. What took you so long?” You said teasingly.

He chuckled. “C'mon. Let’s get out of the cold. I got icicles formin’ in my mustache. Wanna get some food?”

You scoffed. “Just so you know the answer will always be yes to food.”

“My kinda woman.”


End file.
